If destiny's willing
by Inoxydable
Summary: This story takes place after Somewhere A Clock is Ticking. Gone to New York to become a singer, Haley learn that she's pregnant with Nathan's child. Nothing will ever be the same again when she tries to return to Tree Hill.
1. If only it was a dream

Disclamer: The characters, original concept, and copyrighted names do not belong to me, but to their respective copyright owners. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment purposes.

"Oh my God…", was the only thing that came out of Haley's mid-open lips. Her eyes staring at the test, she could not believe it. It was positive, she was pregnant. Her entire body shaking from the shock, she would not be able to sing tonight. Suddenly, a bang on the door took her out of her despair.

"Haley? Are you okay in there? You've been in there for half an hour", her hotel roommate asked on the other side of the door.  
Breathing deeply, Haley tried to sound natural.  
-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a minute.

When she heard footsteps going away, she sighed in relief. She had convinced her. Her roommate, Elsie, was worried about her. Her repeated throwing up episode looked more serious than Haley pretended.

What would she do now? Nathan probably hated her now. All because of Chris who said on national television that they were a couple. She hadn't received any news from Nathan since then. With all the energy she had left, Haley stood up and got out of the bathroom as Elsie announced that the taxi was waiting downstairs. Her voice seemed to be gone and the presence of this baby had taken all her enthusiasm.

Although, she did make it to the concert. Tonight, she was singing with Chris, not the Wreckers. Chris; she hated him with all her heart, mind and soul. Waiting backstage, she felt dizzy but it passed quickly. In a desperate idea, she called Nathan on her cell phone.

"Nathan, it's me, Haley. Please call me back. I need to talk to you", she said to his voicemail.  
During that time Chris stepped onto the stage and grabbed the mike.  
-Let's welcome Haley James, he yelled to the excited crowd.  
-It's Haley James Scott, the young singer added as she sat behind her keyboard.

After the concert, Haley left the place without a word to anyone. She needed to talk to a friend, a real one. Her fingers automatically dialed Lucas' number.

Hello, a woman voice answered at the end of the line.  
-Hi Ms Rowe, can I talk to Lucas please, Haley asked.  
-Haley! Hey, it's been a long time, isn't it? Sure Lucas' home, I'll call him, Karen nicely replied to her son's best friend.

Haley patiently waited until she heard his deep, mature voice.  
-Haley?  
On those words, Haley just burst out crying. It was too hard to tell, too hard to admit. She need him now, she wanted him to tell her that everything would be fine.  
-Lucas… Can you come here please, Haley asked through her sobs.  
-Hales? What's wrong, Lucas worriedly asked but she had already hung up.

There was no time to loose, Haley needed a friend by her side, he could feel it. After a quick explanation to his mother, Lucas jumped in his car and hit the road to join his best friend.


	2. When I call out to you, I know you'll be...

All possible situations were running through his mind as he drove to the airport. The first flight for New York City was leaving in a few hours and Lucas couldn't wait to meet Haley. She seemed so lost, so hurt when she called him, he could not stop thinking about her. Worst part was that she was not answering to her cell phone anymore. What if she had been attacked in the street or worst… Finally stepping into the airport, Lucas nervously glanced at the boarding door. He had two hours left before the flight. To kill time he took a walk to the book store even though he could not concentrate on anything other than Haley. _I should have told Nathan about this…_, Lucas thought. But there was no time left because a woman voice announced that the flight was forwarded and it was leaving in 15 minutes. "Great.", the young man said aloud.

The flight was long and boring even for Lucas Scott, a book lover. In front of him, a lovey dovey couple was whispering sweet words to each other's ears, a heartbreaking scene for Lucas. How could those people still be happy when his best friend was in pain? When his brother's marriage was in danger? When himself was lonely and confused? He just couldn't stand it and he closed his eyes for a moment until the announced in the flight attendant asked to buckle their seat belts for the landing.

Next problem was to find Haley. He had no idea where she was singing neither what hotel she was living in. Suddenly a poster caught his attention. The front was filled with a picture of The Wreckers and behind he could see Haley and other background singers. The show room number was written at the bottom. It was a good start. Not caring about what it would cost to use his cell phone in New York, Lucas dialled that number.

"Hi. I'm looking for Haley James. Do you know if she's here or at the hotel", he asked. Then looking at his watch, he realised it was a stupid question. What would Haley do there at 9 in the morning. Though the voice at the other end of the line replied positively, with a surprised tone. Haley was sitting alone in the concert room.  
-Thanks, Lucas added just before hanging up and waving for a taxi. The yellow cab stopped in front of him and drove quickly up to the concert room.

"You'll have to pay mister if you wanna get in.", the ticket woman said at the door.  
-I don't wanna see a show! I wanna to see Haley! She's in the room there. I called earlier! Please let me in, Lucas begged the woman.  
After a hesitating moment, she stepped away and opened the door for him. The room was dark and Lucas could not see Haley until he caught a glimpse of a silhouette in the middle row. Softly, he approached the young woman. He could not see her face, it was buried into her hands but by the noises he could hear, she was sobbing. Lucas just sat there beside her, he knew that she would talk when she would be ready. After a few minutes, he passed his arm around her shoulders while her head found its place on his shoulder.  
-Hales… what's wrong, he finally asked, seeing that she was not saying anything. His friend's sobs calmed down lightly as she tried to tell him.  
-My.. periods Luke… they stopped…, Haley answered to Lucas who still couldn't understand. What was he supposed to understand? He was a guy, he didn't know about those things.  
-I'm.. I'm pregnant.

The words took a few seconds to hit Lucas. He was shocked nonetheless. It was the last thing he expected from Haley. He didn't know what to say but Haley needed support now, that he knew it.  
-I… Um… What are you gonna do, Lucas awkwardly asked.  
-I don't know. Oh my God, I can't do that to Nathan. A baby Luke! I'm so confused. Thanks for being there, Haley said to her best friend before hugging him tightly.  
She turned her head to see the rest of the room but it was too dark to see anything. If she only she would have. At the end of the room, nearby the door was standing Chris, guitar in the arms, listening to her conversation, a wicked grin playing onto his lips.


	3. Everybody hurts

He had been waiting for this for so long. Finally he would have his revenge. How many times had he tried to seduce her? He couldn't even count them anymore but he knew one thing: she had pushed him away. Haley James Scott wouldn't hurt him again. His love for her was destroying him. Now it would destroy her too. Quickly, Chris slammed the door open and entered backstage where he could keep an eye on Haley and Lucas. Lucas Scott… he hated him deeply. Why was he always there for her? It should be his job to comfort her, his arms around her delicate body. And there was Nathan; the pitiful husband. He would pay for stealing her heart. All of this was his fault. If he wasn't there, waiting in that village that was Tree Hill, Haley would be his.

Chris' plan was ready, it reached perfection. A smile flashed upon his face when a feminine voice answered to his phone call.  
"Celebrity magazine, how may I help you?"

Nathan Scott was anything but cheerful that morning. When he got up, a red light flashed on the phone. Absently, he hit play and froze in mid-move. It was Haley, asking him to call back. Furiously, he erased the message and grabbed the last beer of the pack. What did she want to tell him anyway? Her and Chris were an item now, they said it on national television. He meant nothing to her anymore. Had he even counted at all? He doubted it. Staring at his pink walls, he let a sigh escape his lips. He remembered Lucas' last visit. _"Nathan, man you have to do something! Move on with your life! I get it Haley's gone but jeez you're not dead! Look at you, you're a mess. You live in a pink apartment full of clowns, you get drunk at 8AM, you skip school! That's not what Haley would want you to do and you know it. Please, don't do it for Haley, neither for me or Dan, but at least do it for you. Do something…and get that pink off the walls."_, he had added just before leaving. Maybe Lucas was right. He couldn't continue this way. His eyes fell upon that basketball, a gift from Haley, quietly resting in its box. Haley would see, he would prove her: he could still live without her.

Lucas was stunned. The news Haley announced him was hard to sink in.  
-What are you gonna do, he asked again.  
-I don't know, I told you. I'm 17 Luke, I can't be a mother. It's impossible… my career…, she replied.  
-Your career! You're talking about you're career! What about Nathan? Remember him, Lucas harshly mouthed.  
-Of course I do. But he's not calling me back. How is he, Haley defended herself.  
-He's the shadow of himself. He needs you Hales.  
-But I miss him too. I love him, she answered.  
-Then why don't you come back to Tree Hill?  
It was the question Haley feared the most. She had no answer to that. Was it because she needed to stay away from her husband for a while? She knew she still loved him but… Or was it because she wanted to see where he career would lead her? She was lost at the moment, she was in a crucial time of her life, one that could determine her entire life. And now there was her child to add to the hectic situation. Getting her attention back to Lucas, she changed subject:  
-Thanks for coming Lucas. I'll call you soon, she said before getting up.  
-You didn't answer my question. But I already know the answer. You fell for Chris. If only you could just admit it, he shouted before turning the heels and quit the room. Haley never felt so alone.


	4. Revelation

Nathan walked along that familiar hallway, the one he had once run through everyday for basketball practice. The particular odour of new basketballs and sweating guys surrounded him. It felt great, unlike he thought it would. The urge to do some sport ran through his muscled body, he needed to see the coach. It was a new one ever since Whitey decided to quit his job after Nathan's episode with amphetamines. That's when Nathan had decided to give up on that sport he loved but that was destroying his life. All this because of the oh so great Dan Scott, his father, someone he disliked badly. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the coach's office door. He had seen the guy quite a few times on the rare days he had gone to school and he looked qualified for the job. Probably over 6 foots tall and well-built, the late 40s man was imposing. For the moment, Coach Evans had his back turned on him, shuffling through some papers. Nathan cleared his voice, trying to attract his attention. The man turned around with a questioning look upon his face. He had never seen that young man before except maybe on team pictures but he surely knew who he was.  
-Um, hi Coach, Nathan shyly said.  
-Hi kid. What can I do for you? he asked.  
-Well.. My name's Nathan Scoot, I used to play on the team before.  
-I'm aware of that., he slowly replied.  
-I would like to join the team again if that's possible., Nathan finally said after hesitation.  
-I think it could be possible if you're really motivated and promise you won't give up after a few weeks. I've seen from your stats that you were an exceptional player Nathan. I'll give you your chance, Coach Evans told Nathan with a grin.  
-Thanks so much Coach, Nathan replied, shaking the coach's hand.

* * *

Sitting back in his uncomfortable wood chair at the back of the classroom, Nathan Scott vaguely listened to the teacher's speech. A few desks further, Brooke Davis' face kept growing concerned as she muttered "Oh my god" for the 50th time. She was reading a gossips magazine. _Probably Britney Spears getting divorced_, Nathan thought, rolling his eyes. But when Peyton Sawyer seemed also interested by the magazine, the guy wondered what was written there to make them react that way.  
-Brooke, what is it?  
Surprised, Brooke turned around to face Nathan. Placing an innocent smile upon her lips, she replied quickly.  
-Nothing.  
He didn't believe a word of it.  
-Seriously what is it?  
This time it was Peyton who answered "Nothing." _What are they hiding?_, he wondered. Deciding to check for himself, Nathan got up from his seat, ignoring the teacher and grabbed the magazine before Brooke could do anything to stop him. The cover was quite usual; a singer had been arrested drunk, some random actress was getting married… Nathan flipped quickly through the pages and then stopped sharp when he saw familiar pictures. It was Haley, walking on the street. Another one with Chris on scene and a last one, showing Haley's stomach that seemed slightly bigger than usual. Nathan's eyes moved to the top of the page and he gulped loudly at the sight of the title. **Young promising singer Haley James pregnant! **Underneath was an article talking about her and Chris expecting their first child for the summer. Tears came up to Nathan's eyes but he kept them in, proudly. His hand curved into a fist and he smashed it down on the desk. Brooke and Peyton tired to calm him down but it was too late. Nathan's anger and pain were too strong. He left the class under surprised looks and a questioning gaze from Lucas when the door slammed.

* * *

Lucas's head turned when he hurt a loud noise at the back of the history class. He saw Nathan's look. He was mad, real mad. If only he knew why. His brother hadn't gone to school for days and now that he was back, what could be wrong again? When Nathan rushed outside, Lucas resisted to the urge of running after him to know what had happened. Instead, he gave Brooke and Peyton a questioning look. Both of them made a sorry face as Brooke showed him the page from the south part of the class. Lucas squinted slightly to read and his jaw fell open when he read the title. Haley was pregnant he knew, but from Chris! That's not what she had told him. But who to believe? Haley who didn't want to come back for an unknown reason or that gossip magazine? Of course he would have believed Haley but she was acting so strange. At the same time Lucas felt a little guilty for leaving Haley like this in New York City. Turning around again, he thought of going back to make sure she was okay.

* * *

Watching Haley practising the Wreckers' new song, Chris smirked when his eyes fell upon her hardly noticeable bumped stomach. This morning he had bought Celebrity Magazine and had been very pleased. The pictures were very well chosen and the text so well written. It was only a matter of time until that jerk of Nathan Scott would learn the news. He maybe already knew as we were speaking. And it made Chris very proud of himself. He would have his vengeance, finally he would take what he deserved; Haley and her love.  
-Very Haley! Keep up!  
-Huh? Oh thanks Chris, Haley distractedly answered to him.  
She looked so much disturbed ever since Lucas had came in town. But he would be there to comfort her, that's for sure. Chris only needed for time to make its effect.

* * *

Nathan slammed the apartment's door open and left it this way. Tears were blinding him and he felt as if his heart was ripping into thousands of part. He let himself go on his bed and cried firstly silently then sobbing. After a moment he screamed his anger to that woman he had married. Woman who was pregnant from someone else. He didn't want to see her anymore. He wished she would just disappear forever. She had hurt too much, too long and too often. He didn't want to hear about her anymore, for a second he pretended she did not existed but everything in there reminded him of her. Resting his face in his hand, Nathan cried a little more, thinking about his failed marriage. 


	5. The truth is out there and it hurts

Haley, lying on her bed watching the ceiling, could not stop thinking about that baby growing up inside. What was she going to do? After a few minutes, she decided to see a doctor. After that, she would make a decision. Having a kid at 17 years old wasn't what she had planned but now it was reality. Rolling on her side, Haley fell into a deep sleep filled with strange dreams about Nathan.

Running to the park, headphones cutting him from the rest of the world, Lucas Scott kept wondering how Haley's pregnancy had ended up in the magazine. Speaking of which, why was it saying Chris was the father? Hadn't Haley said it was Nathan's? Deep inside Lucas wanted to believe his friend but something sounded fishy. If she loved Nathan then why was she staying in New York?

Deb Scott pushed Dan Scott Motors' door open. Holding a folded magazine, she walked straight to Dan's office.

-Deb! What a surprise! Okay, what have I done again?

-Nothing. Look what I just read, she said handing him the magazine open on Haley's page. Dan picked up the magazine wondering what could be so important in it for Deb to come here. His eyes widened and his lips curled into a evil smirk.

-See I told you that girl was only trouble. Does Nathan know about this?

-I don't know. Maybe.

-Then I hope he'll finally see her for the little slut that she is.

Deb decided not to answer to that. Somehow she had the impression that there was much more to that story than the article said. _I gotta talk to Nathan. _

Nathan Scott still couldn't believe his wife had done such things to him. It wasn't Haley, it didn't look like her but the proof were all there straight in his face: Haley didn't love him anymore. She was with Chris and they were going to be parents. A knock could be heard at the door but he did not bother opening the door. He did not feel like it.

-Nate? Man, are you here?

It was Lucas who entered. He walked up to Nathan's bedroom and found his brother, crying. He had never been exactly the one to wipe someone's tears but he still sat on the bed and put an hand on Nathan's shoulder.

-I'm here Nate. You can talk if you want…

-Why! Why did she do this to me?

-If only I knew. I simply don't understand. Haley's not like that, there must be another explanation.

-No. The magazine said it. And Haley's not coming back, she's not even calling her best friend. She's done with Tree Hill Luke.

-Actually… she did call me…

-WHAT! And you didn't tell me?

-She called two days ago and I flew to New York to see her. She was a mess Nate. She told me she was pregnant.

-You saw her! You should have told me Luke! I thought we were brother! Get out of here!

Nathan stood up, threatening. He slammed the front door open.

-But that's not all!

-I said get out. I don't wanna hear it. I trusted you and you betrayed me.

Lucas left the apartment cause he knew there was no way he would be able to talk to Nathan more today. But he had to tell him that Haley told him Nathan was the father. He had to find a way and for that he needed his mother's advises. She always knew what to do in those kind of situations.

-Hi Luke.

-Hi Mom. I need to talk to you about something.

-Is it about Haley?

-Yeah. How did you know?

-I heard some people talking about that article few hours ago.

-I see… and you think it's true?

-No, I know Haley better than that.

-I thought I knew her too.

-Luke! You can't just give up on her because of that article. You saw her yourself.

-I know that Mom.

-Then what did she say?

-She said the baby was Nathan's.

-That's great. Well at least better than Chris'.

-But she isn't coming back Mom. She said her career was too important. And I don't understand that. She always cared for others before herself. I don't recognise her anymore.

-Haley Scott is a great young woman Luke, she'll realise soon enough that she's lost herself.

-I hope you're right Mom.

Sitting behind his desk, Dan Scott was thinking about his son Nathan. He was deeply mad at Haley for breaking his son's life into pieces. Because of her he had quit basketball, he had stood up to his parents and moved out of the house. He was so angry that his hands were shaking. Suddenly, a sharp pain caught him in the chest. He knew it was another heart attack he already had one before. Before his eyes he could see his life passing like a movie. Basketball games, the day he met Deborah, baby Lucas and Karen, Nathan's birth, his wedding, the day he bought his dealership, Nathan's games… And finally Haley. The one he would hold responsible for his death. His body collapsed to the ground, motionless and lifeless.

-Mr Scott, a call for you on line 3. Mr Scott? Mr Scott! Oh my God! Somebody call an ambulance, his secretary shouted.


	6. Coming back home

Dan Scott's death shocked Tree Hill entire town from his few friends to his many enemies. Many had wished him dead but few believed it was ever going to happen. But here they were, coming and going in Bloomer & Cargioli funeral home hugging Deb and shaking Nathan and Lucas' hands. It seemed that the whole population had stopped its life to say goodbye to Tree Hill's most respected jerk. Nathan couldn't understand and Lucas was confused, even though he hated Dan he had never wished his death. Deb was quite silent about her feelings but still she faced everyone and tried to act like the devastated wife she should have been.

-I'm so sorry about Dan. If you need anything Deb, call me, Karen told her as she came to her at the funeral home.

-Thanks. Don't worry, I'll be fine. _More than fine._

-Okay. How is Nathan taking this?

-I don't know actually. I'm worried about him, he hasn't talked much about it and there's the whole Haley issue on the top of that…

-Yeah… you don't believe what they say about your daughter-in-law is true, right?

-Well I don't really know what to think. I mean she left so suddenly.

-I still don't think Haley would do such a thing.

-Speaking of which…

Haley James Scott stood on the doorway, her face clearly showing that she wondered herself what the heck she was doing here. Nathan wasn't there at the moment, fortunately. But Lucas was. Surprised he walked up to his best friend, pulling her outside.

-Haley? What are you doing here?

-I learned in the newspaper that Dan was dead.

-And that's why you came back? Because Dan's dead!

-Softer would you? People are looking at us.

-They're not looking at us Haley. They're looking at you. They're wondering why you're here. You left your husband behind, we learn in a magazine that you're pregnant and now you're back cause my father died and you wonder why people look at you!

-Luke… Wait, in a magazine? What do you mean?

-It was there, written black on white. Young singer Haley JAMES pregnant. And guess who they mentioned as the happy soon-to-be daddy? No other then Chris Keller.

-It makes no sense! Nathan's the father!

It was too late for Lucas to warn her. He had heard it all. Nathan was behind her, truly shocked. He had lost his father and now his wife was back in town and breaking the news to Lucas instead of him. Seeing her here just felt awkward after all she had done to him. And whatever she had to say, he didn't want to hear it. Haley had followed Lucas desperate look and turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of Nathan slamming his fist into the wall. Angry, he glared to her before spitting the last words he hoped she would ever hear from him.

-I don't know what you were thinking by coming here Haley but don't do it anymore. We're done. I hope you'll be happy playing mom and dad with Chris.

He entered the funeral home.

-Wait! Nathan! You don't understand… Haley's eyes teared up and rivers flowed down her rosy cheeks, while she buried her face into Lucas' shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her despite the fact that it felt wrong to him. He didn't know what to think, he felt like he should take his brother's side, help him but Haley was also his best friend and he would be there for her even if he didn't understand.

-I didn't want him to find out this way. I was going to tell him, I really was…

-I know Hales. It's not your fault. _But then whose fault is it?_

-What am I gonna do?

-I don't know. You should just talk to him. He deserves to hear all the truth from you. If you really love Nathan Haley, you'll go see him as soon as we finally get over with Dan and you'll tell him everything.

-I wish it was that easy. What if he doesn't listen to me?

-Then maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

-Is that what you really think? That Nathan and I aren't meant to be? That it's just a big joke, that we're fooling ourselves! I thought that you Lucas, out of all people, you would stand by me, that you would understand. I know now, you're nothing more than a Scott after all.

-Haley! Wait! That's not what I meant… Great…

Copying on his brother, Lucas punched the wall and walked back in, hoping to find a way to fix all of this.

-----

Crying more than ever, Haley ran away for long, until her body couldn't follow her anymore. Out of breath, she reached River Court and sat down on the table, her face buried in her arms. Time passed slowly and Haley stayed there, lost, with nowhere to go. If she ran home, her parents would like to know, they would ask what was going on and she clearly wasn't able to face them right now. After a while, footsteps were heard on the basketball field. They came closer and closer until someone sat down besides Haley. The young singer turned her head to see who it was and was surprised to find Deb. The woman looked exhausted but relieved. Relieved that Dan was now gone, dead and buried. And that never again he would be a threat to anyone she loved. And despite what everyone thought and her own actions, Haley was one of them.

She didn't know how she had ended up in River Court. Maybe because she missed Nathan. She had found Haley. She had no idea what she would tell her daughter-in-law but she needed to come clean with her.

-I just want you to know Haley that if what that newspaper is saying is true, I want you to divorce and go as far as you can from my son.

Haley looked at her silently. She didn't know what to say but Deb's voice didn't sound harsh or anything negative at all. It just seemed comprehensive.

-But if you tell me that this isn't the truth, I will believe you.

That surprising change of opinion left Haley stunned. Why was Deb supporting her like that? Did she think that now that Dan was dead she was free to have an opinion of her own? Haley weakly smiled to her mother-in-law. This time, she wanted things to work out between the two of them. With Deb on her side, anything was possible. She could find the strength to face Nathan.

-I didn't even see that magazine. But I swear none of this is the truth. I… I love Nathan, I never stopped loving him. I've never been with Chris. And my baby is Nathan's and I don't understand why somebody would like to make believe that it is Chris'…

-Then why don't you tell all this to Nathan?

-Because he doesn't want to listen to me. He hates me now. I left him.

-He doesn't hate you I'm sure. He's just blinded by pain. He's been a mess ever since you left Haley.

-I know. I never wished for this to happen but this was a once a lifetime chance to see if I could really be a singer. I dreamed of this for years but I didn't expect it would tear us apart like that. I should have never left.

-You went after your dream Haley. That's natural but sometimes to get what we want we've got to give up what we already have. You should talk to him, it's the best thing to do.

-Yeah I will.

Haley stood up, decided to talk to Nathan once and for all. Before she was out of reach Deb added a last thing.

-Haley!

-Yeah?

-If you need anything, I'll be here.

-Thanks.


End file.
